Lyophilized and similar liquid drugs are typically provided in medicament vials with standard elastomeric closure sizes, such as 20 mm and 13 mm diameter closures. Injections of these drugs, if administered to patients intramuscularly, intravenously, subcutaneously, and the like, require syringes with needles for delivery to the patient. Needles used to administer a drug to a patient are often different from the needle or access device used to access the medicament vials. Certain needle types are special for drug vials—such as anti-coring needles—and would be inappropriate for use when injecting a patient. For instance, a pharmacy technician may use a high flow rate needle to withdraw diluent from one source, and inject it into a lyophilized drug vial. The drug is then mixed accordingly and drawn back into the syringe—or perhaps a new, sterile syringe. Oftentimes the drug preparation needle is removed, disposed of and replaced by an alternate sterile needle appropriate for the specific type of patient injection e.g. deltoid intramuscular. Because prescribed mixing and preparation of drugs vary, certain drugs need to be mixed carefully, or flow through specific sized needles; or the drug is extremely expensive so residual drug left in the vial is undesirable. This is difficult to resolve due, in part, to vial closure design and varying materials. So it may become important to pair the appropriate needle or access device with the medicament vial. Furthermore, the resultant injection process varies—the location and type of injection. Someone other than the prescriber, typically a technician or nurse, often completes the preparation and may not even be the administrator of the medication. So, there are multiple steps that can be done in error. The time of preparation can be significant, adding cost and complexity to the process. By switching needles so often and using them for drug preparation, the likelihood of needle-stick injuries increases, causing pain and concern for healthcare providers, at a minimum, and leading to potential transmission of blood borne pathogens and potentially serious diseases. The necessary aseptic preparation of a drug and its delivery is also a challenge to the caregiver and presents a safety concern for the patient if not performed well.